Королевская волшебная палочка
Королевская Волшебная палочка — магический артефакт Мьюни и королевской семьи. Артефакт невероятной силы, который достался Стар Баттерфляй от её матери. В эпизоде «Storm the Castle», была разрушена Стар (по вине Тоффи) при помощи заклинания Шёпота, но вскоре новый единорог восстановил её. Недавно она была неисправна, но Глоссарик отправил Стар внутрь её Волшебной Палочки, и она нашла в Замке Королевской семьи палец Тоффи, затем Глоссарик забрал её назад и палочка заработала нормально. Внешний вид * Палочка Фестивии Весёлой (в виде чаши-кубка) * Палочка Скайванн, Королевы Часов (в виде будильника с крылышками) * Палочка Усагины, Танцовщицы (основа в виде белого сердца с большими белыми крылышками) * Палочка Салярии, Крушительницы Монстров (в виде огненного меча) * Палочка Эклипсы, Тёмной Королевы Мьюни (в виде зонта) * Палочка Селены Застенчивой (в виде веера) * Палочка Мун Неустрашимой (в виде золотого жезла с кристаллом в форме объёмного сердца) *Палочка Стар из пилотного эпизода (палочка светло-розового цвета с белыми крылышками, прикреплёнными к ручке; кристалл в форме красного сердца) * Палочка Стар (до раскола) * Новая палочка Стар (после раскола) * Палочка Людо (в виде кости, прикреплённой к камню, на котором находится зелёный осколок кристалла) Палочка Стар (до раскола) Палочка светло-фиолетового цвета с белыми крыльями, прикреплёнными к ручке. Головка палочки имеет синий круг с золотой звездой и розовыми сердцами окружающими кристалл в форме звезды внутри. Существует желтая корона на кончике палочки, синяя бабочка между головкой и ручкой и жёлтый наконечник, с синим сердцем в конце рукоятки, которая на самом деле является «портом» для зарядного устройства. Новая палочка Стар (после раскола) После того как палочка теряет свою магию и взрывается, новый крошечный единорог приходит восстановить палочку, придавая ей новый облик. Эта версия палочки также светло-фиолетового цвета с белыми крыльями, но крылья острее и изогнуты в большей степени к кончику палочки. Лицевая панель состоит из светло-голубого круга с рисунком в виде пятиугольника, половины золотой звезды и пяти розовых сердец. Жёлтая корона на кончике палочки осталась той-же, но бабочка между головкой и ручкой, и сердца на базе ручке являются в настоящее время жёлтыми, а не синими. Сине-фиолетовые ленты всё также обертываются вокруг ручки. Способности палочки Волшебная палочка, создана для придумывания и реализации заклинаний. С помощью неё можно создать свои собственные, например сказав любую словесную формулу или воспользоваться существующими (см. Книга заклинаний). Артефакт способен на создание различной жизни от бабочек до нарвалов. С помощью неё можно преобразовать всё, Стар смогла превратить огонь в сахарную вату. В некоторых случаях Стар использует невербальную магию, которая не имеет чёткой формы. Волшебная палочка - отличное оружие, с ней Стар непобедима. Палочка имеет уникальную способность подстраиваться к хозяину своим внешним видом. Например, в руке королевы Баттерфляй, она выглядела совсем иначе, чем в руках Стар. Судя по всему, палочка в руке монстра становится неуправляемым грозным оружием. Также она изменила Лобстера. Когда тот схватил её, он стал более грозным. Как видно, большинство заклинаний, используемых Стар создают живых существ, которые атакуют противника. Все эти существа находятся внутри палочки, в специальном пространстве, где они и живут. Также она является продолжением воспоминаний владельца. Если владелец палочки пробудет в ней слишком долго, то его новые воспоминания станут старыми, и он рискует перезаписать свою личность, став прошлым воплощениям себя. Факты * В волшебной палочке находится единорог, но в серии «Storm the Castle», он умирает. В той же серии пришла его замена. * В серии «Into the wand», оказалось, что пропавший палец Тоффи мешал нормальной работе палочки Стар после раскола. * У Людо имеется волшебная палочка с осколком волшебной палочки Стар. * В Путеводителе Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения сказано, что палочка состоит из следующих частей: Кристалл; Колокол (колокол является самой вкусной частью палочки. Именно поэтому Стар постоянно грызёт её); Мельница; Милхорз; Космическое значение; Головка; Рукоятка; Место для зарядки; Зарядка. Галерея magic wand.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.31.35 PM.png|Палочка в интро (начале) мультсериала. Lucky.png|Палочка в аутро (конце) мультсериала. S1e1 the royal magic wand.png|Палочка Мун Баттерфляй. S1E3 Ludo holds Star's magic wand.png|Палочка в руках Людо (в мечтах). S1E4 Star doesn't know what to do.png|Палочка как булава. S1E13 Lobster Claws' black magic wand.png|Палочка контролирует Лобстерскую Клешню. S1E13 Lobster Claws overcomes the wand's control.png|Лобстерская Клешня под контролем палочки. S1E24 Cleaved Piece.png|Потерянная часть звезды палочки Стар. S2E8 Close-up on Star's wand - green glow.png|Новая палочка, заряженная гневом и разочарованием Стар. S2E8 Close-up on Star's wand - pink glow.png|Новая палочка, заряженная Стар от Марко. S2E10 Star and Marco float with an umbrella.png|Палочка как зонт. S2E23 Celena the Shy and Glossaryck in tapestry.png|Палочка Селены Застенчивой S2E23 Solaria and Glossaryck depicted in tapestry.png|Палочка Саларии, Крушительницы Монстров S2E23 Eclipsa's Tapestry.png|Палочка Эклипсы, Темной Королевы Мьюни. eyes_wand.png|Стар использует подглядывающее заклинание Эклипсы. penward.png|Палочка как ручка. tumblr_nvaswjcI541ugrb4ko1_r1_1280.jpg|Эволюция Королевской Волшебной Палочки. Категория:Объекты Категория:Магические артефакты